


Покой Королевы

by Moodak_Blues



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Sondamweek2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moodak_Blues/pseuds/Moodak_Blues
Summary: Сония во сне мечется беспокойно которую ночь подряд, истязаемая непрекращающимися кошмарами; Гандам лишь пытается помочь.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 7





	Покой Королевы

Королева Тьмы тихо посапывает во сне, по самые уши скрываясь в ворохе из одеял.

Впервые за долгое время она спит без кошмаров, заставлявших её с криком пробуждаться посреди ночи. Спит, да и то потому лишь, что сейчас крепко сжимает его руку. Танака озабоченно хмурится, откидывая с бледного лба прядь светлых волос; собственное неудобное положение его сейчас ни капли не волнует.

Вернуть Невермайнд утраченный покой — вот первостепенная задача, однако он пока не знает, как подступиться к её разрешению.

Свободная рука невольно тянется вверх, дабы по привычке расправить массивные складки на бордовой ткани, и сразу замирает.

В голове будто лампочкой загорается идея.

***

— ...Твой шарф, — Гандам поворачивает голову, кидая в сторону говорящей раздражённо-вопросительный взгляд.

Именно по причине болтливости, присущей почти всему роду людскому, он не любил подпускать посторонних к своим исследованиям и опытам по выведению новых гибридов. На ступень выше прочих смертных стояла Пекояма, к помощи которой он прибегал в случаях крайней необходимости — таких, как, к примеру, этот.

Немногословность и исполнительность в глазах Танаки всегда были неоспоримыми плюсами, но кто же знал, что и она когда-нибудь решит разочаровать его?

— Изъясняйся понятнее, раз уж решила отвлечь меня от процесса, — холодно замечает он после секундного молчания, явным недовольством приправленного.

Девушка моргает, проводя пальцами по шёрстке сидящего на её руке хомяка. Заговаривает вновь спустя мгновение:

— Ты не снимал его даже в тридцатиградусную жару, при этом находясь на пляже, — и, отметив с извечной дотошной наблюдательностью, кроваво-алыми глазами из-под стёкол очков сверкает. — А сейчас ты без него. Что-то случилось?

Всё-таки заметила — как и стоило ожидать.

— Не то чтобы мне так интересно, — в подтверждение своих слов Пеко равнодушно пожимает плечами. — Просто есть вещи, остающиеся неизменными. Капризный характер Хиёко, например. Назойливость Терутеру. Твой шарф.

— Сония плохо спит ночами, — роняет он после недолгих раздумий и вперивает смятенный взгляд в белоснежную стену. — Оставленный с ней шарф каким-то образом помог отогнать кошмары — вот и вся история. Теперь мы можем продолжить или в твоей голове скопилось множество подобных тупых вопросов?

— Только один, — оказывается, даже столь безэмоциональное лицо бывает иногда способно на усмешку. — Синяя брошь на отвороте твоего пиджака — инициатива Сонии?

— Моё терпение далеко не бесконечно, а ты смертна, Пекояма. Понимаешь связь?

**Author's Note:**

> Долго не понимала как связать ебучую тему с фиклом и так и не придумала, рип моему микромозгу.


End file.
